The Love For Her
by awesomenessxxx13
Summary: Allen and Lavi are sent on an assignment in a small village to collect innocence. When he finds the innocence it turns out to be a girl. He instantly falls in love with her but her innocence is very rare and strong and the akuma after her is large. Can he keep her alive and safe or will he loose his first love? It may take a while to post more chapters, SUUUUUPPEEERRRRRRRR SRY .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"**UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Allen sighs walking around. He and Lavi were assigned to go find innocence in a small enclosed village. It was a sunny day in this small village and they had been walking around for a while.**

"**Ey, Allen, let's get some food. I'm starving." Lavi complains holding his roaring stomach.**

"**Yeah, I guess we should" Allen replies holding his own stomach as it growls. They got to a small restaurant, as we call them, they find close by.**

**A waitress walks up to their table and greets them. "Hello, good day" the waiter says to them. She has brown hair down to her waist. She has bright green eyes and white skin with just a bit of a dark tone to it.**

"**Her hair is so shiny and her eyes gleam… she's just my type… STRIKE!" Lavi thinks staring at the waitress and admiring her beauty.**

"**What can I get you today?" The waitress asks them in a sweet tone. **

"**I would like the meat platter." Lavi tells her with hearts in his eyes.**

"**I will take everything on the menu please." Allen tells the waitress.**

"**Are you sure you can finish all that?" the waitress asks Allen with a sweat drop on her head.**

"**Uh, why, is it too much?" Allen says to the waitress with a questioned face.**

_*******SLIGHT SKIP OF TIME*******_

"**Uhhhhhhhhhh he finished it all?!" the waitress says in a shocked voice approaching the table.**

"**Thank you very much" Allen tells the waitress wiping his mouth.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"A scream of terror comes from outside and catches Lavi and Allen's attention. They run outside to find out what happened. **

**Write reviews and find out what happens in the next chapter thanks for the support everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2:Love Struck

Love struck

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a girly scream echo's. Everyone around the area just ignore it as if nothing happened.

"Lavi lets go!" Allen yelled to Lavi leaving his seat and running to the scream. Lavi and Allen run to find an akuma aiming his gigantic guns at a person in a cloak.

"Not another one!" the cloaked figure screams. The cloaked figure has a female tone to its voice.

"Lavi! Get the akuma, I will help her!" Allen yells demanding lavi to do so.

"YEAH!" lavi responds to Allen in a loud tone of agreement.

Allen picks up the cloaked figure and jumps away from the akuma leaving Lavi to deal with them. He sets her down in an area where no one else is.

"Thank you very much" the cloaked female says as she pulls off the top part of her cloak, uncovering her face. She has long black hair going down to the back of her knees and black bangs that go to the right side off her face. She looked up at Allen with her misty blue eyes and a thankful look in them. Her skin was a light white with very little color to it.

Allen stood there in amazement of her beauty. He had never see someone so beautiful.

"Is there something wrong" the girl asked Allen looking a little curious and embarrassed.

"Uhh… nn...No. I'm sorry was I staring" Allen asked her in an embarrassed tone freaking out.

"Kinda its ok don't worry" the girl said in a shy but sweet tone. "Shouldn't you go help your friend" she asked him.

"Uhh... AAHHH right I will be right back don't move" Allen says realizing he left lavi alone to deal with the akuma.

The girl chuckled at him and smiled. She sat there and stayed there waiting for Allen to return.

_*****back with Allen and Lavi after they are done fighting**_***

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Allen sighs after fighting the last akuma.(or so he thought)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" went the same scream at the location where the girl Allen just saved was lying. Allen runs over to find an akuma aiming its big guns at the girl again. The akuma then fires its bullets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. WRITE REVIEWS TO ME AND I PROMISE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.!.!.! BANNANAS ARE GRAPES . **_


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE YOU ALL MUST READ

_**Hey guys important note that you all need to read please!**_

**Hey guys I don't know what you think and I would love know how you feel about the fanfiction sooo for that I would like for you all to post reviews. I will do this: if I can get 5 reviews at the least within 2 days I will post more chapters. If I don't I will stop posting for this fanfiction. I will kinda be upset because my first fanfiction was a fail but oh well so yeah thanks guys. More than 5 reviews would be great but just at least five. **


	4. Chapter 4 saved by another her

Saved by another her

"Noooooooooooooooo" Allen screams holding his hand out and closing his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the girl screams.

Suddenly the akuma blew up. Allen looks towards the girl to find another over her. This other her looks up at him. Her look was cold and dead.

"OH MY GOD! Thank goodness you came I love you sis." The girl screams to the one standing over her.

Allen runs to this strange girl he first saved "What's your name" he asks her.

"My name is Emily and my sister's name is Ana-lee. She doesn't talk at all, sorry" this girl tells him.

Ana -gets off from over her and stands beside her helping her up.

"Thanks for saving me that first. Not sure if I've said that" she says scratching her forehead.

"It was nothing" Allen says with a kind tone.

"You're here to take us to the black order right?" Emily asked Allen.

"Yeah how did you know?" Allen tells to her.

"My sister knows all about you guys. It's one of the things we can do."

"oh really cool" Allen says in a excited tone with a impressed facial expression.

Just as they are about not leave swarms of akuma show up

"Oh man they never quit do they" Emily says in a slightly irritated tone

Emily and analee take of their cloaks off and jump in the air.

They are wearing different things. Emily is wearing brown Capri's with black boots and a black tank top. Ana-lee is wearing a brown skirt and black boots with a tank top. Ana-lee's tank top ends at the bottom of her chest. Emily's is a full tank top. Ana-lee has a Rosario around her neck and Emily has nothing. She uses her skin.

Ana-lee pulls off her Rosario. It suddenly turns into two guns.

Emily jumps into the air and a piece of skin on her arm starts to separate and form into a boomerang.

********** 6 minutes later**********

They finish all the akuma and land trying to gain their breath.

"Let's go to the black order then shall we." Emily says putting her cloak back on along with Ana-lee.

They go to a boat and set sail towards the black order.

**That's all for this chapter thanks guys for all your help and support please write reviews and I love you all thanks so much for all you do I will post more please put some of your ideas in the reviews it would help a lot **


	5. Chapter 5: WE'RE HERE!

We're here!

**Sorry guys I didn't mean to make you wait so long here you go**

"Haaaaahhhhhhhhh" Emily screeched stretching

"This is it. The black order." Allen explains to the girls getting out of the boat

Lavi gets out and goes to the gate telling them to open it up while Emily is helping her sister out

The gate then scanned the girls "AKUMA AKUMA AKUMA "he screamed alarming everyone else

Kanda is suddenly in front of the girls with his sword in Emily's face

"BaKanda, their not akuma I swear "Allen says pushing his sword away from the girls Kandas right eye then begins to twitch.

The gate opens and Lenalee walks out with coffee "Come in and don't mind him please "she says in a sweet tone

They all walk in, the girls with an excited expression on their faces. Kanda walks in after them with an upset look, as usual, and watching the girls. Analee looks back at Kanda and sticks her tongue out at him while smiling. She then turns around. Kanda looks at her angrily.

Lenalee shows them around and then to their room. "Here are your uniforms and when you're dressed go ahead and head to the cafeteria for food" she tells them, then walks away

Emily squeals of excitement and Analee grabs her uniform and starts dressing herself in her uniform, as does Emily. They come out wearing the same thing but different boots. Their uniforms are just like Lanlee's but different shoes. Emily's boots are black and Ana-lees boots are brown. When they finished getting dressed they started walking to the cafeteria, suddenly Kanda comes flying at Analee with his sword. Analee jumps up and dodges his strike. She lands and then continues to the cafeteria with her sister, Emily.

"He sure is persistent and all, its kinda funny" Emily says laughing.

Analee nods and then goes over to a table.

"You're not hungry?" Emily asks in a happy yet questioning tone.

Analee nods and puts her face in her arms on the table.

Emily and Analee head back to their room for a good night's rest.

"I'll be right back ok" Emily tells Analee.

Analee nods and then goes to bed.

Emily starts walking to go get water from the kitchen but suddenly stops. Kanda is standing in a shadow to her right.

"You're like a stoker. So what's up? Actually I have a question for you." Emily says looking at kanda with a smile.

"What?!" kanda whispers leaning against the wall.

"Are you a guy or a chick? Emily asks him in a serious confused tone.

"Are you serious" Kanda says in a loud and angered tone.

She continues walking to the kitchen."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a scream echoes from a hall with a shattering sound from a glass.


	6. Chapter 6: Our True Innocence FINALLY!

_**Our True Innocence FINALLY!**_

Allen and Analee run into the hall with a fear of walking into a bad situation. There stood Emily with a puddle of water and broken glass in front of her. She was hugging herself and pointing to a part of the hall in front of her.

"A sp-sp-sp-SPIDER" Emily screeches with a tone of fear in her voice. The spider then crawls away.

Allen and Analee both sigh with relief on their faces.

"You shouldn't scream like that over a spider, you really scared me and your sister" Allen explains to Emily with a kind tone. Analee nods to agree with his statement.

"I'm sorry, bugs are just so icky to me. I have a fear of them" She says in a tone of shame and her head lowered in shame to go with the tone in her voice.

"It's okay" Allen tells her in a sweet tone. "Don't hurt my sister" a voice suddenly tells Allen in his head. He gets chills up his spine and turns his head to see Analee giving him an evil death glare. She suddenly has devil ears and fangs and a tail. She turns around and walks away. Allen walks back to his room.

Emily walks back to her dorm with her sister and they go to sleep.

The next morning, Allen meets Emily and Analee at their dorm and they start walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

They all suddenly stop and stare at the puddle of water and glass that Emily left their last night. Kanda starts walking past them and then freezes in front of the puddle as well.

"Who left that there" Kanda says while staring at the puddle.

Emily jumps in fright and Analee and Allen turn and look at him.

"Wow Kanda, when did you get there? You are like a ninja, super stealthy" Emily says pushing the glass away with her foot

"Who made that mess" Kanda asks in a serious tone.

"Wha-wha-what mess" Emily says pushing the glass further away with her foot and slightly giggling.

"Who made that mess" Kanda asks once more with an irritated tone in his voice.

"BaKanda, go get breakfast." Allen says to Kanda shooing him away. Kanda stares at Allen with a twitching eye and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Your mad face looks funny" Emily says laughing at Kanda's face.

Kanda then turns around to walk away. He then turns around to see Analee standing in front of him. She's quite short compared to him. (**AN: sorry I forgot to mention this, analee and Emily's height are equal to Allen so they are Allen's height)**

Analee looks up at Kanda and stares at him with her cold dead eyes and a blank face. He stares back down at her. She then suddenly sticks her tongue out at him. He makes an angered face and then walks around her towards the kitchen.

"Let's go eat" Allen says to the girls.

Emily and Analee nod at the same time and then they all continue walking to the kitchen

They finally get to the kitchen and approach the window to order.

"Good morning Allen. Sleep well?" the guy (**AN: or chick, not really sure) **asks Allen in a sweet tone and blushing. "Yes I did thanks" Allen says smiling

"Let me get the usual "Allen says with a happy tone.

The man** (AN: I think, could be a girl, Allen's usual is what he ate in the episode of his first days at the black order) **gives Allen his usual. Emily and Analee stare at Allen in amazement as he murders the food in front of him.

"Oh my god AND YOUR STILL SKINNY HOW DOES THAT WORK" Emily says in a loud and blown away voice. Analee stares at Allen with a face of amazement.

"Hey that's your innocence huh?" Emily asks Analee looking at her feet. Analee shakes her head to tell her sister no. Emily and Analee stare at each other. Emily then lets out a big gasp. "That's your innocence! You won't be changing any more that's it, YESSSS!" Emily screams with joy. Emily then looks at herself and feels a tickle at her feet. She looks to see she also has what Analee did and that she's done changing to.

"We're similar, no more changing, OH YEAHHH!" she screams with a tone of extreme happiness. "We have the black boots just like Lenalee" Emily explains to Allen.

"Cool" Allen says to Emily, wiping his mouth.

"YOU FINISHED IT ALL" Emily screamed in utter shock and a face of shock.

_**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to post it I've been real busy lately. Please post comments. I would like for all you guys to send in ideas for our two main couples **__**Allen+Emily**__**, and **__**Kanda+Analee**__** to have a cute or epic romantic moment I need your help with this please. Thanks! **_


	7. note for you all

_**IMPORTANT NOTE TO YOU ALL!**_

**I** WAS NOT VERY SUCCESSFUL PLEASE POST MORE VIEWS. I WILL POST MORE CHAPTER IF I CAN GET AT LEAST 3 OR MORE REVIEWSS IM SORRY YOU GUYS I REALLY AM


End file.
